The hypothesis tested is that in obese subjects (compared to normal weight subjects) a larger percentage of fat is transported for storage in adipose tissue and not oxidized by muscle. 14C-oleic acid ingestion with subsequent expired CO2 measurements and adipose tissue and muscle biopsies will address these questions.